Dimensional Heroes Universe: Furious Fists Redux
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our favorite boxing tournament is back with a vengeance. Now, who's it gonna be that comes out on top. Who can say? Its all new!
1. Prologue

We open to a large stadium that floated in the center of space as televised images were shown with Buizel standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gents, this is your lucky day. It's time for a special exhibition. Here we have boxers from all over ready to beat your brains out. Teams are eligible to compete and the winner receives a genuine badge. So don't miss out to compete in...Furious Fists Redux!" he said as the screen cut.

The two teams were already at the stadium by the time this message got in.

"How longs it been since we did some boxing, huh guys?" Rainbow said.

"So this is what you put Knuckles through? Furious Fists." Hope said.

"Yep. Our first tournament battle. I was gonna fight, but some...incident got me...banned from boxing." Vector said.

A didgeridoo then played as a kangaroo hopped by sticking his tongue out at Vector.

"Man I hate that kangaroo." Vector said. "But with Knuckles, our one time boxing champ, we're sure for an easy win."

"Yeah. I was hoping to get a little work out." Knuckles said stretching a bit.

"So it looks like Knuckles is getting back into the right for our Furious Fist redo!" Dedenne said. "Boxers from the WVBA are here. In fact, all of the participants are the same opponents little mac beat in his day, and four of them are sure to have their eyes on Knuckles."

"Yeah. Glass Joe, King Hippo, Bald Bull and Don Flamenco. Those chumps never stood a chance with our champ." Chie said.

"Bring it on! I'll take them on!" Knuckles said.

"But wait! Hope, your team has no fighter capable of fighting with his or her own fists. Who are you gonna pick as a representative than?" Dedenne said.

"Oh great. All my members are weapons or some strange specialists. I could go in, but…" Hope said before seeing the boxers smiling evilly as the same kangaroo tossed a dart at Hope's picture which was on a dart board.

"Yup. They'll murder you." Vector said. "Especially Joey. I know. I have scars."

"Great, how are we supposed to get that badge now?" Titanica said.

"Wait, Dedenne, there a rule about another member from a different team helping another?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. it is allowed but the boxer would have to share with the team they help." Dedenne said.

"Perfect. I'll box for him." Yang said.

"Yang!" Hope said.

"You carried me through Hollow Bastion. I think It's time I owed up to what you did. Besides, this is good practice for when I come across Bass again." Yang said.

"Okay. The boxer's have been picked. The tourney starts tomorrow so spend today training!" Dedenne said.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get the bike and the raw meat!" Usopp said.

"Yang, you want us to train you?" Hope said.

"Nah, I;m good. When i fight, I can really do this, training or not." Yang said.

"My big sis is gonna get you through this Hope. Well be in the finals together for sure." Ruby said before hearing barking as Usopp was running from wild dogs.

"Now I remember why I hated this part!" he shouted.

"Guess we better save him… again…" Rainbow said as they ran off to get him.

"Hahah! Just as funny as I remember." said a familiar voice as Grav and Heracross came up.

"Oh it's you! Grav, right? You competing in furious universe too?" Hope asked.

"Nope, just fists. And I'm not fighting, my beetle buddy is. He's gonna take gold this time, I guarantee." Grav said.

"Well, good luck heracross." Hope said only to find heracross didnt speak. "Uh, Grav? Is heracross mute?"

"He only believes in talking through fighting, never through words. It's the way...of a well seasoned fighter." Grav said.

"I get it. But dont expect this to be easy. Heracross and Knuckles are probably gonna face one another again. I;ve seen the showdown, it was VERY close." Hope said.

"Heh. Its true some events repeat themselves, but that doesn't mean the same outcomes gonna happen." Grav said as he and Heracross walked off.

"Don't underestimate him, Yang. Heracross isn't a pushover." Knuckles said as the groups split off. 


	2. Glass Joe and Soda Popinski

The next day, the groups headed into the locker rooms as the fights were about to get heated.

"Welcome one and all to Furious Fists Redux!" said the ref as the crowd cheered.

"Man, I am pumped! Heracross, you ready to get some revenge on Knux?" Grav asked as Heracross shook his head.

"Now, for some special words, we have a guest joining us here today." the ref said stepping back as they saw a familiar man in a fighting uniform arrive.

"Heihachi?" Indigo said.

"What is he doing here? This isnt the King of Iron Fist tourney." Hope said.

"Turns out he's a special speaker picked out for speak for the tourney." Fuyunyan said looking at a brochure.

"To all the fighters out there. I can see some that I have fought with on the days of the Oros Phlox crisis, when all of those worlds were being merged together. But I stood up and fought along side them and we won! So, my words to you are….win at all cost!" Heihachi said laughing as the crowd cheered.

"He never changes, does he?" Hope said.

"Alright, now lets get this party rolling! Knux, who are you going up against in the first round?" Natsu said.

"Uh…" Hope said looking at the bracket. "You will not believe whos in his line of fist first." she said as he showed a picture of a familar french boxer.

"Glass Joe? He lost to me in the first round. All it took was one punch. He's the weakest one. I didn't even think he'd try again." Knuckles said.

"This time I think he's prepared. In mac's title defense days, he was allowed to wear head gear on his head." Rainbow said.

"Just the head gear? Well, this is gonna be over in three seconds." Knuckles said.

"And now,may the first round finally commence! We got ourselves a revenge match here, folks. IN this corner, lasting three minutes in the first round, this french boxer has never scored himself a win, but he's back for a second chance. Will he survive? Probably not... but give it up any way for the boxing representative of France, Glass Joe!" the ref said as the weak french man walked into the ring.

"And in the other corner, comes our favorite red echidna from Angel Island and the current reigning champ….Knuckles!" the ref said as Knuckles walked into the ring.

"Hey there punching bag. You miss me?" Kuckles said.

Glass joe banged on his helmet with his glove. "Je viens te chercher."

"He said I'm coming after you." Jeremie translated.

"Ready...fight." the ref said.

'Haha." Glass Joe said moving about as Knuckles had a bored look on his face before punching him in the gut before an uppercut, knocking him out.

"Oh, Knockout! Knuckles said he was gonna finish him in three seconds, but that only took 1. He moves on!" the Ref said as they cheered for him as he walked out.

"Dang. He was not a good boxer." Knuckles said.

In the next instant, Heracross wiped the floor with the Bald Bull who was hanging upside down on the turnbelt.

"And with an amazing 1 minute match, Heracross moves on as well!" the ref said.

"And now… will Yang Xiao Long please enter the ring!" the ref said.

"Alright, finally!" Yang said jumping in.

"Surely she needs no introduction. The enforcer and muscle of Team RWBY, fresh from a recovering after a war in Vytal, please welcome….Yang Xiao Long!" the ref said as the crowd cheered.

"Good luck sis!" Ruby said. Just then, a tall russian man entered the ring wearing only strechos and holding a bottle of soda.

"And here, all the way from Russia, his powerful and thirsty personality knows no bounds. Please welcome the heavy drinking….Soda Popinski!" the ref said.

"Whoa, he was third place in the World Circuit before. This aint gonna be easy." Hope said.

"Ya Soda Popinskiĭ! Ya zadavlyu tebya!" Popinski said.

"That's Russian for...I'm Soda Popinski. I will crush you." Mirajane said.

"You know Russian?" Hope said in surprise.

"I picked up a lot of it working for Simon at Russia Sushi." Mirajane said.

"This'll be good. FIght!" the ref said.

"Haha." Soda Popinski smiled pulling back a punch before Yang dodged.

"That all you got?" Yang said uppercutting him as he went down. "Heh, that wasnt so hard…"

"Watch it, he's not down yet!" Hope said as Soda Popinski drank some pop before popping back up onto his feet.

"Doc told me he does that. After which, hed do a series of uppercuts to the opponent. Dodge em kid!" Vector said.

Yang swerved left and right as she dodged the uppercuts. Yang even knocked his bottle away which triggered the same pattern. Yang dodged a powerful uppercut.

"What?" Soda Popinski said.

"Time for a real….knockout!" Yang said knocking him right out of the ring.

"Ooooh! Yang wins by ring out and KO!" the ref said.

"I dont think any drinking would wear that off for him. Yang moves on!" Hope said grinning.

In the locker rooms, the group were comforting their two boxers after their wins when Heihachi walked him.

"Hahaha. Still as powerful as I remember." Heihachi laughed.

"Heihachi. That's comforting coming from you." Hope grinned.

"Well, treasure them. Cause those might be the last words you hear from me for a while." Heihachi said.

"Last words? Are you dying?" Pinkie said.

"No. I'm heading for the big house soon. Prison." Heihachi said.

"What? Whats happening?" Hope said.

"Shadaloo happened. And I have been framed for it. But no one's gonna believe me and not a single attorney in Japan even wants to represent me. Not sure why." Heihachi said.

"Maybe there is." Indigo said. "Good thing Maya gave me the Wright Office's business card. Use this and I'm sure Mr. Wright can help you."

"Hmm. Wright. You mean Phoenix Wright. He does have an impressive reputation. Yes. He will be the perfect one to defend me." Heihachi said. "I'll have him meet me in Kamurocho, after this tournament is over. Indigo, he'd better prove me innocent."

Heihachi then walked out. 


	3. Aran Ryan and Piston Hondo

"Okay guys, here are our next opponents. Knuckles, you're going against the bootlegging Aran Ryan. He's irish. Most famous for putting a lot of illegal moves in the ring." Hope said. "BUt he is vulnerable. See if you can hit him hard enough after he recovers from a head butt attempt on his recovery." Vector said.

"No sweat. I'll show him who has the real luck of the irish." Knuckles said.

Knuckles walked right into the ring as an irish man followed after.

"Round 2! The angel Island Guardian Knuckles, vs the infamous irish Aran Ryan!" the ref said.

"Yaaaaaah! Lets go, lets go!" Aran said.

"Bring it, you drunk loser." knuckles grinned.

"Fight!" the ref shouted.

"Hahaha!" Aran said running at Knuckles as Knuckles pulled back a fist.

"Power up…." Knuckles began as Aran was close. "PUNCH!" he shouted uppercutting Aran, knocking a lot of his teeth out.

"KO! Aran never stood a chance, and it looks like Ranma isn't the only one with some Pokemon moves in his arsenal!" Dedenne said coming down. "Knuckles, a word. When did you have the time to learn Power-Up Punch?"

"During the last Furious Fists, I battled against a pokemon named Makuhita. And then there was Machamp who had me almost beaten before Lucario jumped in and dealt with him. I felt weak, then he offered to teach me two punches to help me win, all in one night, no rest. Drain Punch and Power Up Punch." Knuckles said.

" excellent moves to learn. Oh, and here comes the next contender. The samurai of Boxing all the way from Japan, its Piston Hondo!" Dedenne said as a japanese man with a headband on came in.

"Oh this guy looks good." Hope said.

"I guess I'll have to make it fair for him." Yang said getting in the ring.

Hondo bowed to her. "Sessha, Hondo to mousu." he said.

"This humble one is called Hondo." Fuyunyan translated.

"Alright then…" Yang said raising a fist for bumping position. "FIght well, Hondo."

Hondo raised his own glove as they bumped fists.

"Ready….fight!" the ref shouted.

Hondo bowed at the start before Yang gave him a quick jab to the gut.

"Ooh, sorry. I thought you were…" Yang said before dodging a jab from him.

"Hiyah!" he said unleashing a flurry of blows. Yang was able to counter them with blows of her own.

"Whoa, humble yet pretty skilled at the same time. Youre not bad." Yang said.

"Arigato." Hondo said. The raising of his brow said it was time for them both to finish this. Both lunged in for one last strike, Yang dodged Hondo's but she hit him dead on in the face, knocking him back.

"Munch on my fist!" she shouted hitting him again as he fell flat on his back.

"And Yang wins once again!" the ref said as hope raised a hand to Hondo as he opened his eyes.

"Nice fight." Hope said grinning. "Youre a solid boxer and still uphold honor. I like that."

"Domo Arigato, Hope San." he said before marching off.

"Okay, now how did heracross do..whoa!" Hope said as Bear Hugger went spinning out of the other ring.

"Holy crap! He launched Bear Hugger into the stands!" Hope said in shock as he saw Heracross being cheered for.

"Were in separate brackets, Yang and I. And heracross is in mine. Yang, you probably will fight mostly WVBA boxers, and I think who might face you in the last round… Mr. Sandman." Knuckles said.

"Oh. I remember that guy. He was the only one who got knocked out in the break room after you beat Hitmonchan." Franky said.

"And against the former champ of the World Circuit, this could be tought. Think of it as a pre-bass warmup, Yang." Hope said.

"No sweat." Yang said. 


	4. Don Flamenco and Disco Kid

"Okay. Round 3. We're doing pretty good so far. I can almost taste that badge. Okay. Yangs up against Disco kid and Knuckles had Don Flamenco." Vector said.

"Disco Kid? Isnt that the guy that was KO'ed by….oh wait! Don't think I've ever heard of him." Rainbow said.

"He's a newbie on the circuit. Has an obsession with Disco." Vector said.

"Yup. Now lets knock them out." Chie said.

Knuckles jumped into the RIng to see Flamenco in black and holding a Black Rose.

"Es qué nunca has visto una rosa negra?" He said sniffing it.

"Have I ever seen a Black Rose before? Well, I do know a Black Rose but those two seem very unrelated." Knuckles said.

"And so, the rematch of Knuckles and Don Flamenco is underway! Let's have a good clean fight!" the ref said. "Fight!"

Knuckles went off his bench as Don looked at him from his rose. Flamenco strode up his side of the ring in a puffy chest way, dancing a bit we he glared at Knuckles. He tossed out his rose and they exchanged blows. While Don Flamenco's missed, Knuckles was nailing the dancer in the gut.

"This is why you lost the first time. You kept focusing on those stupid dance moves!" Knuckles said beating on him.

Don the went to the left.

"Uh oh, here comes his Rose Flurry!" Vector said.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco! " he shouted unleashing his flurry of blows as Knuckles blocked them.

"Back to the dancing stage with you!" Knuckles said sending him flying out of the ring. "Heh, this isnt even hard. I think what I'm looking for the most, Is Heracross!" he shouted as the crowd cheered.

Yang then went into the ring to see Disco Kid already there.

"So, youre Disco Kid?" Yang said seeing the boxer dancing.

""Oh, ah, ooh, uh, oh, ah, ooh, uh. Ready for this? Yeah! Disco Kid!" Disco Kid said.

"Lets hope you fight as good as you dance. Ref?" Yang asked.

"Of course. Fight!" the ref said.

Disco kid began moving about doing some disco moves.

"Here it comes!" Disco Kid said throwing a hook at Yang only for it not to phase her.

"Call that a punch?" Yang said. "Let me give you a lesson on what a real punch is." she grinned evilly.

"Uh oh…" DIsco kid said as Yang sent him flying out of the ring spinning and into the wall.

"Wow, I think she may have gone a little overboard." Hope said as the KO signal was sounded.

"Ouch…" Disco kid said before seeing King Hippo fly out of the ring, courtesy of Heracross. As well as King Hippo landing on top of him.

"This is nuts! Our three elites of brackets A and B are sending opponents flying left and right! But lets see if Great Tiger, and Super Macho man can last longer against Knux and Yang as we hed into the second to last round!" Dedenne said.

"I got Great Tiger. You?" Knuckles asked.

"You even have to ask? I'm beating on the old geezer Super Macho Man." Yang said.

"Theyre both were formerly Second Ranked in the Major and World Circuits. Great Tigers an illusionist, and Super Macho Man may be an egoist, but don't take him lightly. When he starts posing for the camera's, something big's coming your way." Vector said.

"Please. We can handle them. We made it this far." yang said.

"Yeah, lets win it." Knux said. 


	5. Great Tiger and Super Macho Man

"This is it, people! The Semi finals! With Heracross finishing von Kaiser, Were now down to four people left in the semis of Brackets A and B!" Dedenne said. "Now its time for the second half of the A bracket semis! Ref, who to we got?"

"Thank you, dedenne. IN the red corner, all the way from angel island. Hes got power ful punches, and no one gets to the Master Emerald with him on the job! Give it up for the reigning champ...Knuckles!" the ref said as they cheered.

Knuckles went into the ring to see Great Tiger already there.

"In the Blue corner, hailing from the lands of India, a master illusionist with tricks that confuse his opponents. You better not blink, or you'll miss him hit you. Give it up for...Great Tiger!" the ref said as the mustachio indian took in some of the cheers and boos.

"I heard you were the former second ranking in the Major Circuit. They say you can create Mirages of yourself. Hopefully, they arent just smoke and mirrors. Now let's go." Knuckles aid.

"Fight!" the ref said as Great Tiger instantly vanished.

"Wha? Where'd he go?" Knuckles said before being hit from behind by him as he laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Merī dhūla khā! Hahahahaha!" Great Tiger laughed.

"Uh, what'd he say?" Hope asked.

"Eat my dust." Alibaba said.

"Oh. C'mon Knux! Dont get tricked by this guy!" Hope said.

Great tiger crossed his arms and disappeared, making a copy of himself which was see through.

"That;s his finishing trick. Fine then." Knuckles said spinning as his fists passed through the doubles before nailing the guy right in his side.

"Aiyo!" Great Tiger said.

"Not done yet!" Knuckles said swerving in and rapidly punching him until he went down.

"It's decided! The finals of the A bracket will be between Heracross and Knuckles!" the ref shouted.

"Huh. Just like last time." Knuckles grinned.

Yang then entered the arena to see Super Macho man, another tall guy with a surfer aspect and sunglasses.

"Oh great, another Strecho guy? I swear, some men have really bad clothing tastes." Yang said.

"Dont let it get to your head. He was the first ranked fighter before Sandman took him down." Hope said.

"Huh. Okay SMM, time for a beating!" Yang said.

Super Macho man turned to Yang. "Are you ready? Cause I'm gonna put on a show!" he said taking his glasses off.

"Fight!" the ref shouted.

"Here we go!" he said pulling an arm back for a swift uppercut.

"Too slow!" Yang said dodging.

"Okay. You asking for it now. Release the…" he began before Yang dodged another attack. "Bogus!"

"Release the Bogus? Oh, that's funny!" Rainbow said.

They continued to exchange blows before Super Macho Man put on his sunglasses as cameras flashed.

"Yang, here it comes! His triple clothesline attack!" Vector said.

"Super… Macho Clothesline attack!" he shouted before Yang bent over backwards before unleashing a barrage of punches to his chest. After the last one to his face, he went spiraling to the ground.

"And thats it! Yang has punched her ticket to face Mr. Sandman!" the ref siad.

"Alright!" Hope said.

Back in the locker room…

"Nice fights." Grav said as he came up. "This is gonna be one heated match."

"Grav… I gotta ask you something." Hope said. "Youre a colorfighter, right? So… why train someone to box when you can go out there and fight yourself?"

"Heh. Easy. I like helping others become stronger. I want them to go to the limit and become the best in the world. I've trained lots of people from all over and they've all come out on top." Grav smiled.

"And thats' your calling. Heh. I met Mist, you know. And she revealed my purpose. I wanna protect the worlds. Not just to travel and meet people, but whenever theres a crisis, I know that I'll come running to help anyone in the line of fire. I'll take on any one, Ouma, Maleficent, even Bison or Sigma. I don't care who stands in the way, I'm gonna triumph." Hope said.

"And that's your purpose. Then don't lose sight of it at any moment, got it kid?" Grav said.

"I wont!" Hope said. 


	6. Heracross and Sandman

"Welcome to the finals of Furious Fist Redux! We're in for some exciting matches today as we have Knuckles going up against Heracross as well as Yang going for Mr. Sandman! Let's get it started with the final round of the A bracket!" Dedenne said.

The ref started off. "This is it! The match everyone has been waiting for! The clash of rivals going back to the first tournament. In the red corner, it's the bruiser of the Sonic Team, guardian of the master emerald and champ of Furious Fists. Put your hands together for...Knuckles the Echidna!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Knuckles walked into the ring with a serious look on his face.

"In the blue corner, the beetle with the horn of steel, and drive to speak with his fists. An ace on Ash's team in..oh wait. Different Heracross. The lightning fast striker! The bug with the most guts! It is… Heracross!"

The crowd cheered as Heracross flew into the stage.

"Okay Knux, give it your all here. You dont do a repeat performance of last time, and were toast. Exterminate that bug!" Usopp said.

"Got it!" Knuckles said.

"This is what we wanted heracross, a shot at ol' spiked fists. A chance to claim the title. Go and win! Win! Win!" Grav said as Heracross agreed.

Both assumed fighting stances as they took positions.

Heaven or Hell! Round 1- FIGHT!

Knuckles charged in at Heracross as the but rose an arm. "Brick Break!" he shouted slamming Knuckles into the ground as the echidna slowly got up.

"Urgh… Drain Punch!" Knuckles said.

"Quick Guard!" Heracross said as the punch didn't do a think on Heracross's hard shell.

"Cmon Knux! Get in there!" Hope shouted.

"Not gonna happen. Heracross ain't the same he was last here. He's even harder and stronger." Grav smiled as Knuckles punches were not having any effect. "His shell's harder and his hits are even more devastating."

Heracross continued to whale on Knuckles before he dodged out of the way and got him near the back.

"How about this part of the shell?" Knuckles said hitting Heracross in the back, where his Thorax was only to hit a hard spot. "What?" Knuckles said before behing knocked down by Brick Break again.

"Like I said, all of him his harder." Grav said.

"Then I'll just have to hit harder! Hammer Punch!" Knuckles said hitting Heracross again knocking him back and damaging him.

"He got a blow in!" Hope smiled.

"Yeah. Now its time we up the anti." Grav smiled taking out a shield with a mega stone in it. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!"

Heracross the Mega Evolved into Mega Heracross as he let out a loud roar. "Megahorn!" Heracross shouted hitting Knuckles with his horn as he slammed him into the turnbuckles.

The bell dinged as the round was over.

"ROund 1 is over!" The ref said.

"Dang. Was hoping we'd finish this. But just you wait." Grav said as both sides recovered.

"Hes even more powerful than before. Not sure I got a chance to beat him." Knuckles said.

"You crazy? You came this far and we got other teams to beat. I'm not heading to the finals by myself. You want me and Jexi to find out who is stronger between us? Then beat him and punch the next ticket to the final 8!" Hope said.

"Grrr." Knuckles growled as he dumped water all over himself and jumped off the bench. "Let's do this!"

"Hes not done huh? Well he wont do anything to you, buddy. Go kick his ass!" Grav said as Heracross leaped back up as they charged at each other.

And so the battle continues…. Round 2-Fight!

The two leapt back into the ring as they began going at each other with flurry's of punches, most of them hitting the other's face.

"Knuckles!" Vector shouted.

"Heracross!" Grav shouted.

"This ends…" Knuckles said.

"...right now!" Heracross said.

"POwer up Punch!"

"Focus Punch!"

The two punches collided with one another as the both stood there, motionless as the crowd looked at them with anticipation.

"Who won? Come on, who won?" Vector said shaking Hope and Usopp.

"Heh. Well, echidna. You haven't gotten rusty, I'll say that much." Heracross said weakly.

"Yeah. Been training a lot since back then." Knuckles said.

"But, we both know...who won." Heracross said falling backwards as he fell on his back.

"Knockout! The winner of the A bracket is….Knuckles! Our now two time reigning champ!" the ref said.

The crowd cheered.

"You did it again, champ! You beat him… again!" Vector said. "We're two timers baby!"

"And for winning, team Jexi has won the badge, earning them their fourth. Halfway there!" the ref said as Jexi scanned a badge with a boxing glove on it.

"It certainly does. Let's hope the same goes for my friend here." Jexi smiled at Hope.

"It's now up to Yang to punch Hope into his fourth badge! But standing between her and that chance is a boxer so powerful, that even one hit can put you to sleep! Give it up, for Mr. Sandman!" the ref said.

Out from the far end of the ring came a large man with green gloves as he took the stage.

"So, youre the girl that's been climbing the ranks. Gonna put ya to sleep." Sandman said.

"Well see about that. If you put people to sleep… then I might just be your worst nightmare." Yang said.

"Will the fighters get ready to rumble!" the ref said,.

(Cue- Street Fighter V: Theme of Balrog)

Both fighters took a fighting stance. It all came down to this, one victor could come out alive.

It all depends on your skill! FIGHT!

Both went in for punches as Yang moved about hitting sand man while he did the same.

"Stand still you little runt!" Sandman said trying to hit her.

:You think I want to take your hits?" Yang smiled as she dodged. "Nah, I'm gonna knock you out and get Hope another step closer to the final 8!" she shouted punching him.

They continued to bout until they were at a stale mate.

"Afraid? Here comes my specialty… Dreamland Express!" Sandman said charging in.

"RIght back at you!" Yan said as she dodged a punch to the face and hit Sandman so hard, she blasted him out of the ring and into the locker rooms.

"And its finished! Yang is the winner of the B block! Which means Hope also punches his fouth badge to the final 8!" Dedenne said as hope scanned it and looked in front of the camera.

"Hey, I got something to say to Bass. You may have it in for yang, but she got this far because she was fighting to beat you. But beofre that happens, I want to make sure you hear me out. Listen up Bass! To get to Yang, youre gonna have to go through me and my team!" Hoep said.

Jexi then went in front of the camera. "Thats right. Were both tired of leaving you two alone. You want to fight Yang so bad? You gotta beat us first! That's what a team is for!"

Meanwhile in a bar somewhere in the worlds, a familiar robot looked at this as he crushed the drink cup he held.

"They intend….to insult me with this pathetic display?" he growled before the bar exploded leaving him in the center. "Yang. I didn't think...you'd do something so weak. I wanna fight you and you alone. We are destined to fight." he said before screaming to the sky.

Suddenly a teleport signal was heard as a familar purple robot appeared.

"That's quire the temper youve got. And the ambition." she said.

"You…" Bass said. "Youre T-elos. What do you want from me?"

"A cooperation. We both want something. I want to Harvest the spirit inside KOS-MOs so that we may become one. You want to fight this Yang girl and beat her. This is the basis for an alliance." T-elos said.

"Yes. I want to fight her. She is the strongest human I have ever seen. I won't be able to keep moving forward until I beat her." Bass growled.

"But you heard them. We have to annihilate thier friends first." T-elos said. "You help me find KOS-MOS. Wherever she is, anyone who fought with me and her in the rift crisis will follow, including Yang. She was there too." T-elos said before feeling Bass's grip on her face.

"Let's get one thing straight. What those people on the screen say mean nothing. If it was from her mouth I would understand, but she was forced to make that cowardly move. I won't forgive it." Bass growled. "They are insulting something deep and personal. But they will suffer...once I beat Yang." he said releasing T-elos who breathed quickly. "I'll side with you for now, but when she is gone, I will destroy you."

T-elos grinned evilly. "Heheh. We were thinking the same thing. Come. I know someone who can get us to both our targets. Shes a merchant who can do any thing for the right price. Have you ever heard about the shop of Mirabella?"

"Its the travelling one. I heard of it from some fool who got in the way. They do anything for cash." Bass said.

"So lets begin. We find KOS-MOS, I'm sure she will be there." T-elos said.

"Agreed. We both want something, and we're not gonna stop until we take it!" BAss said.

To be continued…. 


End file.
